Face Down
by othcrs23
Summary: On the outside Brooke Davis's life looks perfect, but the truth is her life is in one huge downward spiral! Who will help pick up the pieces and save her? Major Brucas! BL! Possible Naley!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I know I shouldn't start another fanfic but I couldn't resist! PLEASE read and review…**

**Summary: Brooke on the outside looks perfectly fine, but the truth is her life is in a huge downward spiral. Who will be able to pick up the pieces? Major Brucas!**

**Things you need to know are- Nathan and Peyton never happened, Brooke and Nathan are dating but this will be a BRUCAS!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!**

**Face Down**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1-Absentee Parents and Crappy Boyfriends:

It was Friday and Brooke Davis was standing in the middle of her walk in closet surrounded by clothes. She was holding a halter top and a mini skirt but put it back quickly. She knew she couldn't wear that outfit because of Nathan Scott. Nathan was Brooke's boyfriend since 9th grade and they were now seniors. Nathan is Mr. Hot shot you know the type that are all cocky and they know they are hot. He is exactly like that except ten times worse. Brooke knew that Nathan wasn't good for her but she _couldn't _leave him. He _loved _her. And apparently she loved him too. Brooke has been blessed with good looks ever since she was little. With her chestnut colored hair, chocolaty brown eyes, and her infamous dimpled smile she was indeed very hot. All the guys loved her and wanted to get with her while some girls either hated her for looking so good or some girls adored her. If you were Brooke's friend she would be the sweetest thing to you but if you were her enemy she would bitch you out like no other.

Brooke found a pair of dark wash jeans and a red cashmere sweater. She put the clothes on and went downstairs; she grabbed a water bottle and waited by the door for Nathan to pick her up. As of now he was 3 minutes late. Brooke knew she would have to wait even longer because that was just the way Nate was. Her phone vibrated and she pulled out the red razr. She opened up her phone and saw that Peyton had texted her.

**Peyton: Word on the street is there is a party at Nathan's tonight…is that true? If so why didn't I find out about it from you???**

**Brooke: Well, I guess you found out before me cuz I never heard this… As always Nathan is late again… r u excited for game tonight??**

**Peyton: Obviously I am, we get to cheer!!**

Brooke put her phone away and smiled. Peyton Sawyer was Brooke's best friend even though they were complete opposites! Brooke loved to party, drink and shop while Peyton liked to draw and listen to angry rock music. They had two things in common, one was they were both on the Cheer squad and the other was both had absentee parents. Brooke's mom and dad were always gone on business trips; life in the corporate world leaves you very busy. Peyton's mom died when she was 9 and her dad has a job that had him going out to sea for months at a time. Brooke put her bag on the ground and sat on a chair in the foyer. Brooke's house was like a mini-mansion. It was a beautiful house with white French pillars and a balcony over looking the front lawn. They had a pool, hot tub, and a pool house. Brooke's room had a balcony overlooking the pool and often used that balcony to escape her problems. She would grab her iPod and a bottle of liquor and she would drink the pain away. Everyone at school thought that Brooke led the perfect life, but the truth was her life was anything but perfect. The only thing she has is her best friend Peyton. Some might wonder what about her boyfriend but they were either fighting or having sex so that didn't leave much time to talk. Just then she heard a car honk. She looked out the window and saw Nathan's black Mustang. He was officially 13 minutes late. His family just like hers is messed up. His dad knocked up two women; he cherishes Nathan but hates Lucas, Nathan's half brother. This year Lucas joined the basketball team and Nathan hated the fact that Lucas was almost as good as him maybe even better. That was one thing Nathan and Brooke had in common, they both have horrible parents. Dan Scott always rides Nathan's ass to be a better player, and that only makes Nathan meaner. Unlike Lucas, Nathan is a jerk; he takes after his dad in so many ways. His looks are definitely like his dad's- raven colored hair and intense blue eyes. While, Lucas has sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Brooke doesn't know Lucas that well but from what she has seen he seems like a great guy. He doesn't deserve any of the crap that Nathan sends his way. Brooke locked up her house, well it's her parent's house but since they are never there she might as well call it her own. She entered the Mustang and sat down breathing in Nathan's Hollister cologne.

"Good morning gorgeous," Brooke said kissing Nathan's cheek. She only got a grumble in return, "I'm guessing you didn't have a good night?"

"I'm guessing you're right." Nathan said keeping his eyes on the road. The radio was playing some trashy 50 cent song.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brooke asked turning down the music but in return all she got was Nathan turning it back up even longer.

"Long story short, Lucas's mom is dying of breast cancer so he is moving in with us after the weekend, what a great time that will be." Nathan said bobbing his head to the music as he crossed a bridge.

"I'm sorry baby; oh by the way is there a party tonight at your house?" Brooke asked leaning her head against the window.

"Yeah, my parents are having a weekend to themselves at some hotel in Charleston. So I thought it would be a great time to have one final party before Pucas moves in." Nathan said putting his hand on Brooke's upper thigh.

"Well, thanks for telling me, you know your **girlfriend**." Brooke said with a sigh before pushing Nathan's hand away.

"I'm sorry okay; I haven't really talked to you in a while." Nathan said pulling into a parking space at Tree Hill High.

"Whatever Nathan, I'll see you later I guess." Brooke said before getting out of the car and walking into the school. Peyton saw Brooke but Brooke just kept walking so she grabbed onto Brooke's bicep (if you could even call it that) and pulled her towards Peyton.

"Ouch, easy on the arm." Brooke said rubbing her arm.

"I barely even grabbed you, what's your problem?" Peyton said running a hand through her curly blonde hair, she was talking to Brooke but her green eyes were on Lucas Scott. She knew that her and Lucas would get along great, they had talked a few times and they had so much in common. Like their love for Travis and NOFX. They even looked kind of similar. But she knew that would never work, Brooke was with Nathan and as long as Peyton was best friends with Brooke it just wouldn't work. Truthfully she wanted Brooke and Nathan to break up, Nathan was a jerk to Brooke and she did nothing about it. Brooke had changed so much since 9th grade the cheerful girl had turned into the bitchy girl. Brooke used to be nice to everyone but now not so much.

"Nothing, just another pointless fight with Nathan." Brooke said smiling at Lucas who was walking down the hall with his nerdy girl friend who was wearing an ugly flower poncho.

"Well, there's a shocker." Peyton said her voice dripping with sarcasm, while pulling off her sweatshirt to reveal a t-shirt with the band NOFX on it.

"Shut up, Peyt," Brooke said grabbing her Calculus books. "I'm failing Calculus and my parents called me yesterday for like the first time in like a month and they were like you need to pass Calculus or else we aren't sending you and your friends to Jamaica over Christmas. I mean since when are they responsible parents."

"Well, that sucks, I would offer to tutor you but since I don't know much more about it than you I wouldn't be much help." Peyton said as they walked down the hall to Brooke's Calculus class.

"Thanks anyway P.Sawyer I don't know what I would do without you." Brooke joked as she stopped in front of her math room.

"You'd die of boredom." Peyton said "Nah, I'm just kidding nothing would be different at all."

"Yeah right, have fun in History; I'll see you in lunch?" Brooke asked as Lucas walked past her and into the room.

"Definitely, save me seat." Peyton said before walking off into the distance. Brooke then sat down in her assigned seat across from Lucas. She looked over and saw the good looking boy and her mind started to wander. _Life was about to get interesting. _

**Wow please review! Reviews make my day…I love them oh so much…almost more than James Lafferty! He has to be the love of my life! Anyways my point is review! Well, thanks! I'll try to update soon! xoxo Caitlyn **


	2. Naive

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's my new chapter…sorry for such a long time before an update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Naïve by the Kooks**

**Face Down**

**Chapter 2- Naive:**

_I'm not saying it was your fault  
Although you could have done more_

Brooke grabbed her favorite sparkly purple pen and ripped out a piece of paper in her notebook; she was bored to death in Mr. James's history class and needed something to occupy the rest of the hour. She started to write and when she was done she set the paper down on Lucas Scott's desk and gave him a wink.

Lucas looked at Brooke's big and loopy handwriting and felt his face get red. He looked over at the gorgeous girl next to him. He wrote back with his freakishly neat handwriting for a boy. He put the piece of paper back on Brooke's desk.

_Good morning gorgeous! I saw your picture in the paper, u looked hot but I would've much rather seen u without all of those clothes…my name's Brooke by the way, but u probably knew that! What's your favorite color?_

_Hello Brooke Davis, of course I knew your name, who doesn't? My favorite color is probably blue…yours? _

_My favorite color is red; it's so exotic and hot – just like me! This class is such a bore! Mr. Jaacob is s__ooo__ boring! _

Brooke passed the note back to Lucas and smiled to herself. She loved getting to know people especially boys her boyfriend hated. She thought about telling Lucas her secret but decided against it. If she would tell Lucas surely _he_ would find out and Brooke knew that would only end in one thing…more pain. And Brooke could not handle more of that. Brooke pushed up the sleeves of her red cardigan when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked over to see Bevin Maskey trying to get her attention. _What is that bruise from? _Bevin mouthed to Brooke; Brooke quickly pulled down the sleeve of her sweater and felt her face get red. _I accidentally tripped getting ready this morning._ Brooke knew it was a lie but she also knew she couldn't tell the truth. The bell rang and Brooke ran out the door but she was quickly stopped by running into a great physique. Brooke looked up to see Lucas smiling down at her.

"Sorry, I just wasn't paying attention." Brooke said pushing past him and walking to her locker. Lucas caught up to her. "You should come to this party at Nathan Scott's house tonight."

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." Lucas said with a tear in his eye.

"I'm so sorry about your mom." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a huge hug that Nathan witnessed.

"Thanks, it's been hard and now I have to go live with Nathan and Dan and I know that won't be any fun." Lucas said

"I'm sorry about all of that, but really, you should come to the party tonight. Maybe you and Nathan can talk and get to know each other better. Who knows maybe you two will end up the best of friends." Brooke said. She gave him a small smile and a little wave and headed off towards the lunch room.

--------------------------------------

_Oh you're so naive yet so_

How could this be done  
Your such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way  
Something so beautiful  
That everytime I look inside

"Hey, so I saw you with him today." Nathan said as he walked into Brooke's room.

"You saw me with whom?" Brooke asked she was painting her toe nails a shade 'Violent Red'.

"Mucas, what were you doing hugging him. Last time I checked, you were still my girlfriend."

"He was tearing up because he was telling me about his mom; it was the right thing to do. And I happen to know for a fact that you hooked up with Teresa last weekend when I was in Cabo, was I your girlfriend then?" Brooke asked keeping her distance from Nathan.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brookelyn. Teresa, she's not even on my list." Nathan said cockily.

"Don't call me that and you know who _is _on my list. Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas." Brooke said getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Whatever Brooke, you and me we're done." Nathan said slowly walking out of her room.

"Finally, that sounds wonderful to me." Brooke said slamming the door in Nathan's face before locking it.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I may say it was your fault  
Cause I know you could have done more _

Oh you're so naive yet so

How could this be done  
By such a smiling sweetheart  
Oh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly way something so beautiful  
Everytime I look inside

Brooke walked into Nathan's beach house. She was looking hotter than hot in a pink flowing tank top, short blue mini skirt, and her hair was in loose curls. She walked in to find Nathan and some other boys doing shots in the kitchen, the girls playing truth or dare in the living room, some couples making out, and a few stoners snorting coke. She walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to drink.

"Hey Bee, come join us." Vegas said using Brooke's old nickname.

"I'd be glad to, what's the game?" Brooke asked as she sat down between Tim and Vegas, she was across from Nathan.

"We're playing I Never, and it is your turn." Tim said giving Brooke a cup of something alcoholic.

"Well, I never, cheated on my girlfriend." Brooke said watching every single guy except Tim take a drink.

"I never, had sex in someone else's house that wasn't mine or my partners." Tim said. Brooke and Nathan were the only two people taking a drink.

"My turn, I never wanted my boyfriend/girlfriends brother/sister." Nathan said while Brooke took a drink.

"Wait, that is _so _not true! I remember last year you and Tim and Peyton were having supper with my family when my older sister, Hadley, came home and ate with us. You said to Tim and I quote 'I wish I could have the chance to bang Brooke's sister. Then I would have gotten both Davis sisters'. I think that means you just lied while playing the game." Brooke smirked, "What are the consequences boys?"

"I believe he has to intake a pitcher of beer." Vegas said with a laugh.

"I can't blame you for saying it Nathan, my sister is hot, she looks just like me, except with short and fugly hair." Brooke said smiling at Nathan.

"Whatever, this game is retarded anyways." Nathan said before chugging the pitcher. Just then Lucas walked in the house. Brooke got up winked at Nathan and walked over to where Lucas was now standing. But before Brooke could get over there, Peyton got there and was all over him.

"Getting jealous?" Nathan asked sarcastically before walking towards a group of girls. Brooke saw Peyton and Lucas laughing and then she saw Peyton's most obvious flirting move: the hand through his hair and back onto his arm. _I should have made my move a long time ago, now we are in some stupid twisted love rectangle. Maybe Nathan and I shouldn't have broken up. It's better than being alone._ Brooke went to the bathroom and inspected the bruises on her stomach. They didn't hurt anymore. She could forget about everything. She could have a fresh start. _He _could have a fresh start with her. Brooke came out of the bathroom to see Nathan making out with girl, Natasha. _Wow, we broke up like two hours ago and he has already moved on. Obviously, Brooke Davis is not loved._ Brooke grabbed another cup of beer and chugged it before grabbing another.

_And I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it maybe be she's still out to get me_

Just don't let me down   
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to your kite  
Just don't let me down  
Just don't let me down  
Hold on to this kite   
Just don't let me down

"Aren't you dating Nathan?" Vegas asked Brooke who was all alone in the kitchen drinking.

"We broke up for the 900th time today." Brooke said with a huff before taking another drink of her beer.

"You guys have broken up 900 times?" Vegas asked his eyes huge in amazement.

"No, I was exaggerating. I honestly thought we would get back together by tonight, but obviously he has moved on." Brooke said watching Nathan and Natasha going upstairs.

"Don't worry about it Bee, everyone knows Nate loves you." Vegas said before giving Brooke a pat on the back before heading back to the party. Brooke grabbed another drink before heading out to the beach by herself. Brooke, by now was a little more than just tipsy. She sat down in the sand, and threw her cup away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me_

How could this be done   
By such a smiling sweetheart

Oh you're so naive yet so

It had been a couple hours and Brooke was starting to sober up. Brooke was still out on the beach by herself when she felt somebody sit down next to her. She wiped her eyes to hide the evidence of her crying. She looked over to find herself staring into pools of deep blueness. The same eyes she had been staring into for the last four years.

"What do you want?" Brooke said trying to sound bratty, but it came out nicer than she wanted.

"To talk to you." Nathan said taking off his sweatshirt and draping it around Brooke's bare arms.

"You had your chance to talk to me, but then you went upstairs with Natasha Lange."

"I left her before anything happened. And if anything would have happened I would have been thinking of you the whole time." Nathan said with a smirk.

"You really are an ass. I tried to deny the fact that you are a jerk and I started thinking about how I thought I loved you and you loved me. But wow I just realized how naïve I am to think we would ever have a good relationship." Brooke said getting up and dropping his sweatshirt in the sand.

"Wait, Brooke, you know I was joking." Nathan said chasing after Brooke, before grabbing her and pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry."

"Ouch, Nathan, don't grab me like that. And sometimes sorry isn't enough." Brooke said before running back to the beach house. She said goodbye to some of the girls, before getting into her parents Range Rover and driving back to her house. She put on a wife beater and boy shorts. She went downstairs got a tub of Dove ice cream and started to pig out while watching The OC season 3. She heard her door bell ring and she knew who it was. She didn't move from her spot on the couch.

Nathan could see Brooke in her house watching the OC like she always would when they broke up. He found her hidden key in the flower pot. He opened her front door and went and sat down next to Brooke.

"Come on Bee, you know I love you. And I know you love me. Please forgive me. I'll change I promise." Nathan said looking adorable begging her for forgiveness.

"You say that every time we break up and do you ever change, no you don't. I'm sick of the fighting Nathan, I'm sick of you using me for sex. I want a real relationship." Brooke said staring into Nathan's amazing blue eyes.

"Brooke, it's different this time. I promise I will give you a real relationship. You just have to trust me. If you give me your heart, I will protect it with my life." Nathan said grabbing Brooke's hand in his. Brooke felt herself falling for Nathan and before she could stop herself she kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------

Brooke woke up to find Nathan's muscular arm anchored over her body. She forgave him again. When was she going to stop? When was she going to stop being so naïve?

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking  
True or false it may be  
She's still out to get me_

How could this be done   
By such a smiling sweetheart

Oh you're so naive yet so

**Please review! That was chapter two…I really enjoy writing this story…I will try to update more…if you review more it will give me more confidence in myself to write more! xoxo Caitlyn **


	3. Face Down

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review! **

**Some people were wondering, this is definitely a BRUCAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and I never will**

**Face Down**

**Chapter 3-Face Down:**

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said as she walked away from Nathan and over to her best friend. They were at school and the day was almost over.

"Brooke, what are you doing with him?" Peyton asked glaring at Nathan

"We got back together last night," Brooke said with a small smile.

"Why would you do that Brooke? He treats you worse than dirt." Peyton said

"I thought you would be happy for me, he loves me and I love him. And it's better than being alone." Brooke said

"Brooke he's using you." Peyton said they were getting attention now from the bystanders.

"Get away from me." Brooke said walking away from Peyton.

--------------------------

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture_

"Hey Lucas, do you want to come over tomorrow night, and help me with history, I'm almost failing." Brooke said to Lucas in the hallway.

"Sure, I'm not the greatest teacher, but I can try." Lucas said as Brooke walked away.

"What were you doing talking to the Captain of the Cheer Sluts?" Haley asked as she walked up to her best friend.

"She's not a slut." Lucas said looking down at Haley.

"Yeah, and I'm not a tutor. So, what did the ice queen have to say?" Haley asked

"Honestly Haley, you're judging her and you've never even talked to her." Lucas said before walking away from Haley.

-------------------------

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Brooke was at home alone swimming, when her doorbell rang. She answered it to find a Nathan there, obviously wasted.

"Hey Brookie Cookie. Why are you such a slut?" Nathan asked his words slurring as he pushed open Brooke's front door and walked into her kitchen with Brooke following.

"Nathan, you need to leave. Before I change my mind about us." Brooke said pushing him towards the door.

"Don't tell me what to do; I get enough of that from home. And now with Mucas there it's only gotten worse." Nathan said walking back into the kitchen.

"His name is Lucas and he is a nice guy, unlike you." Brooke muttered the last part under her breath.

"What did you say?" Nathan yelled. Brooke looked down and did not answer him. He grabbed her chin and pulled it up so she was looking up at him, "You look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I said he is a nice guy and don't grab me like that Nathan." Brooke said knocking his hand away from her face. She felt something collide with her face before she felt blood drip onto her favorite white wife beater.

"Oh my god Brooke, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Nathan said

"You said you were going to change and you didn't. Leave now before I call the cops." Brooke said as she shoved him out the door. She locked the door and burst into sobs. It was a good hour later when she finally stopped. She went up to her room and locked at the huge cut on her jaw line. It wasn't bleeding as badly now but it still hurt. She felt another tear fall from her face. And soon she couldn't stop them from pouring out. She went to her queen bed and collapsed on it. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

-----------------------

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Where is Brooke?" Peyton asked the next day at school when she saw that Brooke hadn't shown up. She found Nathan sulking down the hallway and figured he would know something.

"Peyton, I can explain…" Nathan said getting cut off from Peyton.

"Where the hell is she?" Peyton asked raising her voice now that everyone in the hallway could hear her. "She never misses a game day. And if I find out that you are the reason, she isn't here I swear I'll kill you."

"Peyton, you need to calm down, I didn't do anything. She's probably just sick." Nathan said with a shrug before walking away.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked he had heard Peyton yelling down the hallway.

"It's game day, us cheerleaders are doing our first routine tonight and Brooke being the captain lives for this day. She would never miss it unless something is wrong. And Nathan being the ass he always is is probably the reason she isn't here. And if I find out he did something to make her not be here, I will hurt him so badly." Peyton said

"I can tell you are a little protective of Brooke." Lucas said

"I'm not protective I'm just worried. He is such a bad person, and yet she thinks she loves him when she doesn't." Peyton said with a shake of her head.

"Peyton don't worry, I'm sure she is just not feeling well. I have to go over today after school to help her with history, how about I call you when I find out why she wasn't here today." Lucas said as they walked down the hall together.

"That sounds great Lucas, thank you." Peyton said she gave him a pat on the back before she went into Calculus. Lucas sat down in history and looked at the empty seat next to him. _I hope she is okay. _He sat in a daze for the rest of the school day.

----------------------------

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Lucas walked down Brooke's street towards her huge house. When he saw an angry Nathan storm out of her house and get in his mustang. He drove away very fast. That made Lucas pick up his pace to a sprint and knocked on Brooke's door. When no one answered he knocked longer and harder. Still no one answered. He opened the door with caution.

"Brooke, you home?" Lucas called out to the house. He walked into her kitchen to find a bruised Brooke lying on the floor. Her one eye was almost closed shut. She had cuts all over her face and her arms. "Brooke! Did he do this to you?"

"Lucas, help me." Brooke said quietly.

"Nathan did this didn't he? Hold on Brooke." Lucas picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. He called Peyton.

"Peyton, you need to get over to Brooke's house fast." Lucas hung up and felt Brooke's pulse. Everything was good; she was just badly broken up. "Brooke, you need to tell me, did Nathan do this to you?"

"Yes," Brooke said as she started to cry, "He was angry at me."

"Is this the first time he has done it?" Lucas asked the fragile girl.

"No," Brooke said her cry had turn into loud sobs.

"When did this start?" Lucas asked as hugged the girl.

"Last year," Brooke said falling apart in Lucas's arms.

"Brooke? Lucas? Where are you guys?" Peyton yelled as she burst through the door. She ran upstairs when she heard Lucas call down to her. "Oh my God Brooke," Peyton ran over to her best friend and she started to cry.

"Nathan did it, apparently he has been beating her since last year, but this is obviously the worse time ever." Lucas said, "Can you stay here with her?"

"Yeah, where are you going?" Peyton asked as she hugged her friend.

"To kill Nathan," Lucas said walking out her bedroom door.

"Lucas, it's not his fault, it's mine. Don't do anything stupid." Brooke squeaked out. But Lucas was already out the door. And down the street, he arrived at Nathan's house, well now it was Lucas's too. He opened the door in fury and he slammed it. He ran up to Nathan's room to find him listening to some stupid rap song.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lucas screamed as he slammed Nathan against the wall. He was holding Nathan by the neck.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan barely asked.

"Do you get off by seeing her hurt like that; she is barely holding it together because of you." Lucas said pushing him harder against the wall.

"Dude, get off me." Nathan said as he pushed Lucas off of him.

"No, you hurt an innocent girl because it obviously makes you feel better. I swear I am going to kill you." Lucas said as punched Nathan across the face and he just started attacking him. The fight was broken up by Tim who had walked into Nathan's house to find Lucas beating the crap out of Nathan.

"Let go of me, Tim. Pucas obviously wants to die." Nathan said as he struggled to break free from Tim's grasp.

"No, you two need to calm down, we have a big game tonight, and you are the best player on the team." Tim said, "And it is your first game ever."

"You're lucky, that's all I'm going to say." Lucas said as he glared at Nathan before leaving. He took Nathan's car to Brooke's house and he walked in to find Brooke using make up to cover up the bruises.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"What did you do Lucas?" Peyton asked as she helped Brooke with her make up. Brooke was in better condition now, it had been a good two hours since Lucas left and Brooke took a nap and felt better when she woke up. Brooke looked up to find Lucas standing there with blood on his gray hoodie.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him, yet. Tim broke up the fight." Lucas said as he went over to Brooke and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"Thank you Lucas for everything, if it hadn't been for you, I could be dead right now." Brooke said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think you would have died but the bleeding might not have stopped as fast." Lucas said, "Are you two actually going to cheer tonight?"

"I am, but she is going to sit in the stands, because she missed school." Peyton answered for the both of them.

"Oh okay, if you need to go get ready, I can stay here with her." Lucas offered.

"That sounds good; I'll see you at the game Brooke." Peyton said as she leaned down to give Brooke another hug.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_.

"I think we should go to the police." Lucas said as Peyton left. He sat down next to Brooke on her bed. Yesterday they were barely friends and today he wanted to kill his brother for her. Things tend to change quickly he noticed.

"I don't, if we go to the police he will kill me or maybe even you." Brooke said knowing how angry Nathan could get.

"How did this even start?" Lucas asked as he rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"We were really happy together until junior year. His dad started getting really pushy and he was in control of everything in Nathan's life. And one time after a party Nathan was really drunk and he just started beating on me. And I know you are probably wondering why I stayed with him, I did because I liked the feeling of being wanted by someone and it was better than being alone. Today was the first time he beat me without being drunk." Brooke said explaining everything that had happened between her and Nathan.

Lucas listened intently as the beautiful girl in front of him explained everything. He still didn't get why she would be with him when she could be with any guy she wanted. He figured it was probably one of those things no one would get except for her. Even with the bruises she was still hands down the prettiest girl in Tree Hill. Now with all the makeup she had on, and there was a lot, you could barely see the bruises. Except for the one on her eye. She had on a long sleeve tee so no one could see the cuts on her arms. She had on a pair of sweat pants. It was the first time he had every seen in her in sweats.

"Do you want to leave now?" Lucas asked feeling bad for Brooke.

"Sure, we can take my parents car." Brooke said as they walked downstairs.

"Actually, I took Nathan's mustang so we should take that." Lucas said as he opened the car door for her. They arrived at the packed gym. He led Brooke to where Haley was sitting. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea but he knew she shouldn't sit alone either. "Hey Hales, is it okay if Brooke sits here."

"Uh, sure." Haley said wondering why Brooke was in the stands when she should be cheering with the rest of her cheer sluts.

"Thank you." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the fore head before running to the locker room. Haley looked over at the girl next to her. She looked so much different than the girl at school. She was wearing sweat pants. Brooke was always in a skirt or tight fitting jeans. What happened to the ice queen? And why was Lucas being so nice to her?

"Your name is Haley right?" Brooke asked quietly not making eye contact with her.

"Yeah," Haley replied. What had happened to the confident girl who usually called her the 'tutor girl'? "Why aren't you cheering?"

"I missed school today." Brooke said as the boys ran onto the gym floor. When Nathan came out on the floor Brooke felt bile rise in her throat. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

"What? What are you talking about?" Haley asked but Brooke had already made a scene by running out the gym while everyone else was sitting. Lucas had noticed. Peyton had noticed. And Nathan had noticed.

---------------------------

"Coach, I can't play tonight." Nathan said suddenly feeling horrible about how he treated Brooke. He felt tears coming out of his eyes. He saw flashbacks of him beating her. He couldn't get the picture of her lying on the floor not moving out of his head. He felt the tears coming faster now and he felt as though. Nope it wasn't just a feeling he actually just puked on the gym floor. He tasted the salty grossness in his mouth and he ran out of the gym leaving a confused team behind him.

Lucas smiled as his teammate and brother was finally feeling guilty at his mistakes. Lucas started to laugh and he couldn't stop. Nathan was paying for what he did to Brooke. He looked over to Peyton and saw an evil smirk playing across her lips. She was thinking what he was thinking too. Nathan Scott was going to have to pay for hurting Brooke like that.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

**Please review! What did you think? I spent so much time on this chapter trying to make it perfect. I know I am making Nathan out to be the bad guy but he is going to change. I will have chapter 4 up soon. The song was called Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**xoxo **


	4. Feeling A Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill or Feeling A Moment.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the language, I felt it fit with the story. **_**Italics **_**are Brooke's thoughts. Bold letters will be lyrics.**

**Face Down**

**Chapter 4-Feeling A Moment:**

**Feeling the moment slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself**

In the time he felt her palm connect with his face, he could barely blink. For a girl that scrawny she sure knew how to slap a guy. His face stung but he knew he deserved it. Nathan Scott never cried. He was a man and in his life men just don't cry. In the past two days he had probably cried more than half the girls in this school. It was lunch time; it was supposed to be the best part of the day. In the past twenty seconds he was slapped by Peyton Sawyer and he had started to cry. In front of his class mates, all 300 of them. Could his life get any worse?

"That is for beating my best friend." Peyton said with more venom in her voice than he had heard in anyone's voice before. Then he felt her palm connect with his face again. Ouch. "And that is for being an ass."

"Peyton you have to understand…" Nathan was cut off by Peyton once again.

"No you have to understand, that I'm really good at making fist, you want to see?" Peyton asked shooting daggers at him with her eyes, "I mean, would you really want our whole grade to see 'Nathan Scott, king of all man kind' get beat up by a scrawny girl?"

"No, I don't want to see, but you have to listen…" Nathan was cut off by Peyton's fist connecting with his face. Damn, this girl did know how to throw a punch.

"No, you listen to me. If you touch her or even talk to her again, I swear I will tell the whole school what you have been doing to her." Peyton said as she walked away from Nathan Scott leaving their whole grade wondering what happened that made nice, sweet Peyton Sawyer so mad.

----------------------------------

**Turning to face what you've become  
Bury the ashes of someone  
Broken by the strain  
Trying to fill that space inside  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself**

Brooke walked out of the bathroom to see Nathan just standing there. She turned around and walked back into the bathroom. She felt herself vomit. She wondered what was up with all of this puking. She brushed her teeth with her extra tooth brush she always brought to school. Brooke walked out of the bathroom hoping to find Nathan gone. No such luck. He looked like crap. Like he hadn't gotten any sleep. She walked past him not making eye contact.

Nathan looked up and down the hallway, he was glad Peyton wasn't there so he could talk to Brooke, "Hey Brooke, wait up."

"Leave me alone Nathan or I swear I will get a restraining order." Brooke growled at Nathan and picked up her pace. She forgot he was in great shape and he kept up with her no problem.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry, you have to forgive me. I love you, I need you." Nathan pleaded at Brooke.

"You don't love me, and you only need me to make yourself feel that you are in control of something but you know what you will _never_ have me again. So leave me alone!" Brooke shouted the last part and felt a minimum of ten people look at them.

"Brooke, it was a mistake, I know that now. I do love you so much. Just give me one more chance, please. It won't be like the last couple times." Nathan said as Brooke stopped at her locker. Nathan felt her palm hit her face, with a force that he didn't know she had.

"Do you hear yourself right now? It won't be the like the last couple times you beat me. I will never forgive you. So, just leave me the fuck alone." Brooke said before grabbing her bag from her locker and leaving the school. She took her Range Rover home and cried herself to sleep. What had happened to her life?

Nathan punched the locker. It was the only way he knew how to take his anger out. Before today he had never been slapped by a girl and in the past hour he had been slapped three times and punched once by two girls. He knew he was the reason. He had to get out of this place. He left school and went to the river court. He sat down on a bench and felt his whole life fall apart.

------------------------------------

**Don't ever feel  
That you're alone  
I'll never let you down  
I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart  
Don't let it go  
Carry the notion  
Carry the notion back to me**

"Brooke? You home?" Lucas called out into her empty house. He had heard of the big fight between Brooke and Nathan during lunch. The whole school heard. And they all wondered what Nathan had done to make Brooke so mad.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Brooke yelled from her room. She put on jeans and a sweater before walking down the stairs. She found Lucas Scott sitting in her kitchen. In the past week things had changed so drastically. It used to be Nathan Scott in her kitchen. Now it was Lucas.

"Hey, how are you?" Lucas asked moving his arm to put on her shoulder. But she flinched and moved out of the way. He realized she was going to have problems with people touching her for a while. She had a long way to go before she fully recovered.

"I'm okay, you?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Lucas at her island.

"I'm fine, so I heard about your run in with Nathan." Lucas said staring into Brooke's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, it was interesting that's for sure. He thinks just because he apologizes that I am going to return to him. Not this time." Brooke said as she grabbed a bottle of vodka, "You want some?"

"No thanks, you really should not be drinking that Brooke." Lucas asked as Brooke poured herself a glass of it.

"You're right, I shouldn't drink this." Brooke said as she put the vodka back in her parent's liquor cabinet and she dumped the glass of vodka down the sink. "You should really get back to school; you still have two classes left."

"Okay, just call if you need anything at all." Lucas said as Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will bye Luc." Brooke waved goodbye as she shut and locked the door behind him. She went up to her room and sat down on her bed. She looked in the mirror. Her bruises were fading away and the cuts on her arms were almost healed.

-------------------------------------

**How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do**

Nathan felt the tears freely falling down his face. He wiped them away quickly. He realized what a jerk he was. He needed to change. Now. He ran all the way back to his house forgetting all about his Mustang that was parked at the river court. While he was running he felt all of his stress release. When he got to his house he saw Lucas pulling in the driveway. Nathan didn't want a confrontation so he just used the back door to get to his room. What was he going to do? Everything was ruined.

--------------------------------------

**Feeling the moment slip away  
Feeling the moment slip away**

Cause I'm just like you  
How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one

Am I just like you?

Brooke woke up to feel nauseous. She ran to her bathroom and threw up. Again. And again. _Oh my God. I'm pregnant. Oh no it's Nathan's. What am I going to do? Nathan is the father of my baby. I'm pregnant. My life is ruined. Why does everything happen to me?_

**I know it is a really short chapter, but I will update on Monday or Tuesday and the next chapter will be longer! Please review if you do the next chapter will be longer! The song lyrics were Feeling A Moment by Feeder**

**xoxo Caitlyn**


	5. Absolute

**Please Read and Review oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Absolute by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Face Down**

**Chapter 5- Absolute:**

_I've tried, to hide  
But I can't sleep at night  
Everything I think about  
Makes me feel like a version of myself_

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Brooke said talking into her new red sidekick. She was calling Peyton to ask for advice.

"Hello," Peyton said as she answered her phone.

"Peyt, I need you right now, can you come over?" Brooke asked already feeling the tears fall down her face.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few." Peyton replied before hanging up. Five minutes later Peyton burst through the doors at the Davis household. She went upstairs to Brooke's room to find her curled up in a ball crying. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Brooke said as Peyton laid down next Brooke on her bed.

"Say what?" Peyton asked in shock.

"I have been throwing up recently and the only thing I can think of is that I am preggers." Brooke said

"And, would it be Nathan's?" Peyton asked

"He is the only guy that I have slept with recently." Brooke said wiping away her tears, "I don't want a baby."

"Oh, baby, don't worry about that. You might not even be pregnant; we should go get you a test." Peyton said standing up and pulling Broke with her.

_They tell, their lies  
And we all synchronize  
Look to, the sky  
Because it's almost over_

"I suppose you are right." Brooke said, "We should probably go to the pharmacy."

"Let's go, girly." Peyton said as they left. When they came back Brooke took the test and sat down and waited on her bed.

"Time's up." Brooke said, "You can look first."

"Oh dear Lord you are pregnant." Peyton said holding up the cup of water with the pregnancy test in it.

"What am I going to do? I can't be with Nathan." Brooke said as the tears started to pour out.

"You don't need Nathan, you have me and…and Lucas." Peyton said as she gave Brooke a hug.

"Thanks Peyton, but I think I need to be alone right now." Brooke said as she walked Peyton downstairs.

_Don't talk, if you  
Are going to tell me the truth  
Don't tell me you know  
You've got everything under control_

------------------------------------

"Brooke, I was thinking, maybe the test was wrong. You should go to the clinic and get tested." Peyton said. It was the next day at school and Brooke was walking around like a ghost.

"You're right Peyton. Maybe I'm not preggers." Brooke said. She gave Peyton a hug. "Listen, I'm going to ditch and go to the clinic, you want to join me?"

"I would usually be all over that but I have a huge history test next hour that I can't miss." Peyton said. Brooke said goodbye and left for the clinic.

------------------------------------

"Well, Ms. Davis we will get your results back to you as soon as possible. Have a good day." The nurse said

"Thank you." Brooke said as tears started pouring out.

"What's wrong dear?" The nurse asked as she sat down next to Brooke.

"It's just the baby won't have a father and I know I won't be a good mom." Brooke said

"Oh honey, I'm sure you will be a great mom, and I'm sure a good man will come into your life soon." The nurse said as she walked away.

-------------------------------------

_We can't have it all  
But we can break the fall  
This time I'm letting go  
Cause I can't take it anymore_

Nathan was driving down the highway, he had ditched school. He wasn't able to handle seeing Brooke. He felt his life fall apart and he could do nothing about it. He was driving to the beach. Whenever something bad happened in his life he had always gone to the beach.

"What the heck?" Nathan said aloud as he drove past Planned Parenthood and saw Brooke leaving the clinic. He pulled over quickly and got out of the car. He ran to catch up with Brooke. "Brooke, what were you doing in there?"

"Not that it is any of your business but thanks to you and your sperm I might be pregnant. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?" Brooke said very bratty.

"WHAT?!" Nathan shouted and it attracted attention.

"Yeah I'm preggers, thanks to your family's powerful sperm, it must be genetic." Brooke said before walking to her Range Rover.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked as held her door open.

"Well, I've been throwing up and oh yeah the pregnancy test showed positive." Brooke said "Now shut my car door."

"Fine." Nathan shut the door and walked back to his Mustang. He raked his hand through his raven colored hair. He drove back to his house and slammed the door. _What was he going to do?_

_We want, the truth  
Give us the absolute  
We need, your help  
Cause we've got nothing left to lose  
I know, we've tried  
This thing a million times  
But put me out  
Cause I'm on fire_

**I know this is really short. But it is better than nothing…I am going to my friends cabin for the week so it was all I had time to do! Please review and I will get a new chapter as soon as I can! xoxo**


End file.
